


Las arenas del tiempo

by MysteryWeb



Series: Mystery Web drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Peter estaba trabajando en el proyecto final de Robótica en el laboratorio de Stark Industries. Todo iba más que bien hasta que en un momento de aburrimiento entró a archivos que no debía. Lo que al principio parecía algo increíble para agregar a su trabajo, todo terminó en un error del sistema y un viaje no sólo en el tiempo sino también a un lugar que él desconocía y en el cual sólo tendrá sus habilidades de Spider-Man para encontrarle solución a los problemas que se le avecinen.





	Las arenas del tiempo

Peter estaba trabajando en el proyecto final de Robótica en el laboratorio de Stark Industries. Cuando llegó al cien por ciento, la calibración hecha por la inteligencia artificial que poseía el control del lugar conocida como FRIDAY lanzó por la borda las esperanzas de Peter. El muchacho se lanzó sobre la silla y miró los fallos en la simulación.

—Calibra estos valores en un 300 por ciento y vuelve a correr otra simulación —le pidió mientras movía de un lado a otro y cambiaba dígitos en una pantalla holográfica frente suyo.

—La simulación llevará unas cincuenta horas con treinta minutos y cinco segundos. Esperando confirmación.

Peter dudó en oprimir las letras resaltadas en color verde frente suyo. Suspirando se levantó de la silla y comenzó a curiosear los archivos que Tony había dejado sin descifrar. Sus ojos brillaron por unos instantes cuando encontró algo que podía servir de complemento para su trabajo. Agarró el archivo y lo arrastró hacia la pantalla que él estaba usando. FRIDAY rehízo los cálculos de la simulación y los valores disminuyeron drásticamente.

—¿Cuándo tiempo llevará la integración? —preguntó Peter, uno de sus pies moviéndose con nerviosismo.

—Dos minutos. Debo advertirte, Peter, que usar esto como complemento puede ocasionar un error en la base del sistema.

—Está bien —dijo Peter mientras se acercaba a un artefacto con forma de portal en medio del lugar y golpeando uno de sus componentes con los nudillos—. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—¿Confirmas la integración?

—La confirmo.

FRIDAY inició la integración de los archivos de Tony al trabajo experimental de Peter. Lo que había comenzado como un pequeño portal de transporte, con la ayuda de Tony se había convertido en un portal por el que podrían caber varias personas y que seguía en fase experimental. Cuando la cuenta regresiva de FRIDAY llegó a cero, varias pantallas aparecieron con códigos erróneos y carteles de error. También comenzó a sonar una alarma sonora y las luces del laboratorio se habían vuelto rojas y estaban parpadeando.

—¿FRIDAY?

—Error del sistema. Reiniciando el proceso.

El sonido no cesaba, y FRIDAY reiniciándolo todo ya no podía comunicarse con Peter. De repente un rayo de luz envolvió al muchacho y por más que quisiera, él ya no podía agarrarse de nada que pudiera evitar ser absorbido por el portal. Sintió que estaba cayendo al suelo y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba del todo errado. Debajo suyo sólo había arena, esperaba que la caída no fuera tan dura.

[…]

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó un hombre con una túnica cubriendo casi la totalidad de su rostro, dejando visible sólo su mirada cristalina. A galope rápido, seguido de un grupo de no más de diez hombres que estaban a caballo como él, se acercó a Peter, sin saber qué o quién era—. ¿Vaya golpe el que te diste? —le dijo al darse cuenta que se trataba de un ser humano, con ropas extravagantes, pero un ser humano como él—. ¿Pero de dónde vienes exactamente? —preguntó el hombre mirando hacia el cielo y luego volviendo la vista a Peter.

—Es… una larga historia. ¿Podrías decirme dónde estoy?

—Estás en Persia, mi amigo —le respondió poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano la cual Peter tomó, incorporándose luego—. Bienvenido a mis tierras.

—¿Tus tierras?

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del foráneo hizo sonreír al nativo.

—Mi nombre es Dastan, y junto a la guía de mi padre y hermanos, reino las tierras de Persia —aunque ya estaban ambos de pie, Peter sintió a Dastan más alto, más grande, más increíble. Como un superhéroe—. ¡Ensillen un caballo para mi amigo-! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Parker… Peter Parker…

Dastan arqueó una ceja. Se volvió de forma graciosa a su séquito y luego a Peter para volver a ver a su gente.

—Mi amigo, Peter… de las tierras de Parker.

El rey de esas tierras no parecía tener todas las luces prendidas, pero ni siquiera Peter sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Aquí está su caballo, señor —le dijo uno de los criados.

Peter agarró las riendas y miró a Dastan cabalgar su caballo con agilidad.

—Yo no sé cabalgar…, señor…

Dastan se volvió hacia él y le sonrió. Negó con la cabeza como señal a su criado.

—Debes ser el único en estas tierras que no sabe andar a caballo —le dijo—. Dame la mano, yo te enseñaré estas tierras —Peter volvió a tomar la mano del rey y con su ayuda montó su caballo. Apenas se sintió cómodo sobre el caballo soltó la mano de Dastan y se miró la palma. Había sentido algo extraño, una sensación que no podía explicar—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el rey girándose apenas para mirar al muchacho—. ¿Peter? —el aludido asintió—. Sostente con fuerza —hábilmente, Dastan agarró ambas manos de Peter para que rodearan su cintura—. No quisiera que mi invitado cayera sin haber conocido mi reino. Y dime, Peter, ¿dónde quedan tus tierras? Hace mucho tiempo que cabalgo estas arenas y en ningún momento las he oído nombrar.

—Han sido conquistadas hace relativamente poco por mi padre.

—Ya veo. Entonces eso te hace un príncipe.

—Algo así.

El cabalgar del animal le parecía a Peter como estar en una mecedora. Las horas de sueño perdidas comenzaron a caer encima de su cuerpo de repente. Apoyado sobre la espalda del rey, sus ojos fueron cerrándose hasta caer profundamente dormido. Sabía que no iba a terminar de bruces en el suelo, aún en sueños, sentía una de las cálidas manos de Dastan sosteniendo las suyas.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren, pueden seguirnos y pedir moodboards, drabbles :)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web).


End file.
